1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for promoting healthy flow of energy throughout an organism. The method and apparatus employ conductive elements which are placed adjacent to the organism. The conductive elements overlay singular or multiple energy pathways called meridians, each relating to specific organs,glands or systems of the organism.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various forms of natural medicine exist today. Two forms of natural medicine which have received much attention from the conventional modern scientific medical community as well as the natural medicine communities are kinesiology and reflexology. Both of these forms of natural medicine focus on energy flow throughout an organism. This energy flow is often referred to as "subtle energy" which is drawn to systems of energy within and around the body.
Subtle energy is similar or analogous to Qi (pronounced chi) of Chinese acupuncture and other natural healing techniques which focus on a universal life-force that is vital to the health of the mind and body of an organism. Many texts have been published on, or discuss, the subjects of reflexology and kinesiology. Such texts include at least the following: Maggie La Tourelle and Anthea Courtenay, Thorsons Introductory Guide to Kinesiology, Harper Collins Publisher (1992); Mildred Carter and Tammy Weber, Healing Yourself with Foot Reflexology, Prentice-Hall Inc. (1997); Mildred Carter and Tammy Weber, Body Reflexology, Parker Publishing Co. (Rev. 1994); Kevin and Barbara Kunz, Hand and Foot Reflexology A Self-Help Guide, Prentice-Hall Inc. (1987); and Richard Gherber, Vibrational Medicine--New Choices for Healing Ourselves, Bear & Company (1996).
The La Tourelle publication states that the terms "energy medicine" and "vibrational medicine" are being increasingly applied by doctors as well as natural therapists to a whole group of natural healing systems, which include acupuncture and kinesiology. The La Tourelle publication further states that subtle energy has always been seen and felt by healers and acupuncturists who are trained to read the flow of Qi through twelve specific pulses on the limb of a human body (a wrist). The pulse locations are connected with a series of energy pathways called meridians, each meridian relating to a specific organ, gland, or system of the organism. See La Tourelle publication, pages 14-15.
The La Tourelle publication explains that in kinesiology a further connection has been made between meridians and specific muscles, with which the muscles are "energetically" connected. Kinesiology uses manual muscle testing to assess the organism's energy and then applies a range of techniques to promote the healthy flow of energy throughout the organism. The La Tourelle publication explains that the ancient philosophy of Chinese medicine states that health comes from being in balance and in harmony with all things, where balance is a perfect state in which no aspect is either deficient or in excess. See La Tourelle publication, page 15.
Kinesiologists use muscle testing to discover energy imbalances (deficient or excess energy) which can affect an organism's health. Kinesiologists draw on theories of acupuncture to understand how these energies can be balanced. The La Tourelle publication further defines reflex points as points on or near the surface of the organism which are connected with parts of the organism not necessarily found in the same area. Stimulating reflex points, for example, by gently rubbing them, has an affect on the part of the organism which is not necessarily found in the same area of the rubbing. The La Tourelle publication explains that kinesiology correction techniques include holding or gently massaging a number of the reflect points.
The La Tourelle publication explains that energy circuits exist in organisms such as the human body and that energy fields extend to within two inches/five centimeters around the body. The La Tourelle publication further explains the electromagnetic problems within an organism such as a human body are caused by electrical disturbances in these energy circuits which create poor or faulty communication with the body, often giving rise to feelings or disorientation and confusion, poor coordination, dyslexia, etc. The La Tourelle publication further provides that electromagnetic factors include at least the following: ionization which involves the balance of positive and negative ions that can be breathed in by an organism which create positive and negative currents within the organism; acupuncture meridians (energy pathways) which involve fourteen meridians for over- and under-energy, each relating to a specific part or parts of the body; and right/left brain hemisphere integration.
The Carter Publication drawn to body reflexology defines reflex points as energy junctions that relay and reinforce energy along meridian lines of an organism, passing energy towards organs in the nervous system. The same Carter publication explains that experiments and testing with electrodes have provided scientific proof that electrical current passes most readily along an organism's meridian lines. The Carter publication further explains that, in view of this testing, it has now been determined that specific electrical properties exist at the reflex points and around the meridians that are different from the surrounding tissues. See page 4 of the publication.
The Carter publication drawn to foot reflexology explains that reflexology is a scientific technique of applying pressure to reflexes that have a definite affect on the normal functioning of all parts of an organism such as the human body. The same publication provides that when properly performed, a reflex massage sends stimuli to various organs, glands, and nerves in the body. The Carter publication states that tenderness at particular points, which are most commonly found in the limbs of an organism such as in the feet and the hands of the human body, may indicate congestion of energy within the organism or body. The Carter publication states that the purpose of reflexology is to promote balance and normalization, to reduce tension, to revitalize, reactivate, regenerate, heal, and bring the whole system of an organism into harmony in a state of good health, naturally. The Carter publication drawn to foot reflexology further provides that the application of pressure to reflex points promotes vital energy that runs vertically through the body (the right foot of a human body corresponds to the right side of the human body, while the left foot corresponds to the left side of the human body). See page 3 of such publication.
The Gherber publication explains the presence of multidimensional energy fields in a living organism. These fields include subtle energy fields and electromagnetic energy fields. This publication further explains the need to balance these fields to promote good health. It particularly notes the benefits arising from the use of electromagnetic fields as a promoter of healing in bone fracture therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,095 to Libin explains how various organs, nerves, and glands in a living organism such as the human body are connected with certain "reflex areas" on the bottoms of feet, hands, and other areas of the human body. The Libin patent explains how reflexology involves massaging these corresponding reflex areas and through resulting stimulatory responses, prompt help or the promotion of energy flow for conditions of the body can often be obtained. FIG. 12 of the present specification, which is derived from the Libin patent, provides a typical chart showing some of the pressure points in an organism such as the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,876 to Waldman provides teachings of hand reflexology which is the process of directly stimulating the reflex points in the limb of an organism such as the hand of a human body, the reflex points directly correspond to an organism's internal organs and functions. The Waldman patent explains how an organism such as the human body is divided into ten areas of jurisdiction (meridians), where each area contains its corresponding organs with a reflex counterpart in the hand. An organism such as a human body is shown in FIG. 14 of the present specification, the figure being derived from the Waldman patent. FIG. 14 illustrates the contiguous reflex area lines called meridians contained within a human body. FIGS. 15A and 15B of the present specification, which are also derived from the Waldman patent, provide morphological area maps which identify naturally occurring organ reflex receptor area points or areas in a hand of a human body. FIGS. 15A and 15B further provide approximate locations of the reflex area lines or meridians labeled 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 which correspond to the reflex area lines or meridians shown in FIG. 14 of the present specification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,647 to Turucz relates to insoles for shoes and more particularly to insoles having foot massaging projections extending from the upper surface of the insoles which massage feet of an organism during walking. The Turucz patent states that application of rhythmic pressure to reflex areas affect the well-being of organs in organisms such as the human body which are connected by either nerves or energy channels which terminate at these reflex areas. FIG. 13 of the present specification which is derived from the Turucz patent shows an example of reflex areas which are present on feet of the human body. The Turucz patent provides projections having configurations that are superimposed below the reflex areas of a human foot in the shoes of a person wearing the shoes. The Turucz patent explains that the action of walking creates a rhythmic pressure on the soles of the feet at locations or areas of the shoes overlying the projections and thereby stimulates a deep massaging at the reflex areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,831 to Seltzer explains that reflex points on the feet of a human body are designed so as to positively affect the lower terminus of internal-lines commonly called meridians which regulate the normal flow of energy throughout the organism such as the human body. The Seltzer patent states that in accordance with oriental medical theory such as Chinese acupuncture/acupressure, each meridian is linked with one of the major organs of the organism such as the human body, and which includes the heart, lungs, liver, stomach, eyes, ears and reproductive organs.
The Seltzer patent provides that energy circulates through the meridians starting with the lungs of the human body which draw oxygen into the organism or human body every twenty-four hours. The Seltzer patent explains that when energy is blocked, an excess of energy develops in that organ. Conversely, if the energy flow circulates too freely, the organs will suffer from deficiency. As a result, in either case, illness, pain, and body dysfunction may occur. The Seltzer patent then concludes that acupressure application by footwear with projections is capable of effectively massaging the soles of the feet which in turn stimulates appropriate meridians and brings the so-called life-force energy back into healthful balance. The massaging of the reflex points also helps enhance or normalize circulation through the organism or body. The Seltzer patent further provides that acupressure works to maintain continuous good health and to aid normal body functioning.
Each of the aforementioned patents and printed publications do not provide any teachings of a method or apparatus which employs at least one of conducting energy from an organism and retransmitting the energy back to the organism and a combination of massaging the reflex points or termini on, or in the vicinity of, meridians and receiving and retransmitting energy from the organism. The aforementioned patents and printed publication are primarily concerned with massage techniques which require physical and taxing mechanical manipulation of parts of an organism.
Various massage devices exist in the background art which provide therapeutic electro-massage which involves delivery of electrical energy to an organism through the surface of the organism to excite underlying nerves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,862 to Berlant provides an electrode glove for use by a therapist to effectively apply a combination of whole hand massage and electrical stimulation to a patient. However, similar to the aforementioned patents and printed publications drawn to the mechanical manipulation of reflex points, the Berlant patent also requires manual massage techniques in addition to active stimulation of an organism from an electrical sources outside the organism such as Direct or Alternating current from either a respective battery or AC power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,054 to Fukuoka provides a teaching of stimulating reflex points on the foot of the human body with multiple projections which include magnets that project magnetic fields upon the foot of the human body. The Fukuoka patent explains that magnetic stimulation of reflex points on a foot of an organism improves blood circulation, supplies the foot with blood and makes a foot warmer. The Fukuoka patent provides that the effectiveness of the magnetic stimulation depends upon the manner and degree of close contact of the magnet with the sole of the foot. The Fukuoka patent employs magnets as massaging projections as well as active elements which project magnetic fields into the human body.
The aforementioned background art requires either mechanical stimulation of the parts of an organism or a combination of mechanical stimulation with active elements such as magnets or electrical sources external to an organism. Much of the background art requires specific massaging techniques that are often cumbersome in addition to requiring the organism to reduce the level of physical activity to focus on the massaging techniques. While a few of the patents, such as the Seltzer, Turucz and Fukuoka patents provide massaging devices which include predetermined projections contacting a foot of an organism such as the human body, these patents are designed to actively massage or interact with the organism or human body that is readily perceptible by the organism.
Such massaging techniques can distract the organism or cause mild discomfort due to the active mechanical stimulation which is either new or foreign to the organism. Additionally, only the Fukuoka patent provides a combination of an active magnetic element with massaging techniques which are applied to a foot or an organism. While the Fukuoka patent employs magnetic fields to the organism or human body, these magnetic fields are generated externally of the organism and must be applied in combination with massaging techniques which are readily perceptible to the organism as noted above.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a method and apparatus which promotes energy flow in an organism without requiring the organism to stop activity to focus on massaging techniques or requiring the organism to wear massaging devices which are substantially designed to project at predetermined points into the body of the organism to facilitate massaging techniques. A further need exists in the art to provide a method and apparatus for promoting energy flow in an organism which does not require projecting members which press into or upon an organism in combination with purely active elements that only emit energy such as magnetic or electromagnetic fields.